User talk:124.197.51.33
--Hawki 05:29, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Needless Speculation Please refrain from adding speculation to articles. Almost all of your additions have been of that nature and you will note most of those edits have been undone. Meco 05:10, 18 March 2008 (UTC) "It is unknown whether the number has fallen or risen significantly since then." Admittedly there is text like this in other parts of the wiki, but we're hunting that kind of text down and removing it. Please do not add more text like this. PsiSeveredHead 21:51, 19 March 2008 (UTC) And on that note, please don't revert previous reversions. That just leads to edit wars. PsiSeveredHead 16:22, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Another revision of this type was just added to the Omega Squadron article by you. This is a warning. Please don't do this again. PsiSeveredHead 00:19, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Please read the StarCraft Wiki:Manual of style article, especially the section on speculation. Any more violations will result in a block. PsiSeveredHead 11:47, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Last chance. There shouldn't be any more edits like this: "Like the Confederacy, the Dominion has many branches of its military though perhaps not as much. It is known however that most of these branches suffered heavy tolls during Brood War due to attacks from the UED, Zerg and Protoss forces though survived." or this: "possibly being General Duke's replacement as he died during Brood War". PsiSeveredHead 23:39, 3 April 2008 (UTC) As stated before, we don't speculate like this: "IF the UED Expiditionary Force was only a tiny fragment of the UED's full military might then it even may be able to match the Zerg Swarm." This also goes counter to "The failure of the offensive and the loss of the expeditionary force was a temporary set back for the United Earth Directorate, the expeditionary force being but only a small fragment of the UED's total strength." which is referenced (directly from Blizzard Entertainment employees). Please be more careful in three day's time, as that's the length of the block. PsiSeveredHead 11:40, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Your recent edits have failed to demonstrate an improved understanding of our concerns. Please respond on this page so we may confirm that you are at least aware of our concerns, if not understanding them. Failure to respond will result in a ban of longer duration. Meco 09:41, 13 April 2008 (UTC) When making new articles... Please follow the StarCraft Wiki:Manual of style and look at more polished articles to see what was done for them. For instance, articles should start with a character's name in bold (character name in bold), and character articles should have a character template (copy from another page and change the information) as well as a category (which I've added to the bottom of the Jacob Nikolai article. Other articles mentioned in the new article should have links to them (for instance, write Alpha Squadron instead of just Alpha Squadron to provide the link). Don't overuse links though. Biographical articles should use the past tense, unless you're referring to something happening "now" (Dark Templar Saga/StarCraft: Ghost/StarCraft II era). Lastly, articles need references. Any other articles referring to Shadow of the Xel'Naga would have given you the appropriate article. PsiSeveredHead 11:49, 3 April 2008 (UTC)